The Little Things
by Kristen3
Summary: Daphne comes home from her daily therapy with Martin, and is amazed at what she finds Niles doing. Love isn't always a grand romantic gesture. Sometimes it's something as simple as washing dishes. One-shot. Rating is for minor language.


**Author's Note: **It's not every day that my parents end up giving me an idea for an N/D story, but somehow they sparked something. Of course, this is far more romantic than real life, but that's why we love fanfiction, right? ;)

Daphne entered the apartment she and Niles shared at the Montana, grateful to be home. Sure, she loved spending time each day with Martin, doing his therapy. And she knew he enjoyed it, too. But sometimes, he could be downright stubborn about actually _doing_ his therapy. Today was definitely one of those days. She knew that Niles would be here to comfort her as he always did whenever she felt like this. On top of her usual frustrations with Martin was the fact that she was very pregnant.

Instead of finding her husband on the fainting couch, looking through files, or chatting with his brother by phone, Daphne found the living room empty. "Niles?" No answer. But she could hear classical music coming from the kitchen. Well, that was certainly odd.

The sight that greeted Daphne when she opened the kitchen door took her breath away. For Niles stood at the sink, his hands submerged in water as he washed dishes. In between doing this, he would raise a wet hand to "conduct" his favorite parts of the symphony playing on a small stereo on the table. "What's all this?"

Niles turned to her and smiled. "My last patient canceled, so I came home a bit early. I saw all of these dishes here, and I decided I'd help you out. I cannot believe that damned appliance-repair company hasn't fixed our dishwasher yet! I have a good mind to call them and complain."

Daphne smiled at him. "You didn't have to do this, you know. I'm used to doing chores like this, thanks to your brother."

"Yes, I know," Niles nodded as he dried his hands on a nearby towel. "But, back then, you weren't eight months pregnant with my child. I know how hard you work, and I just wanted to make things a bit easier on you." He reached out to gently touch her cheek.

"I love you," was all that Daphne could stay in response. She knew that many wives had to beg their husbands to lift a finger around the house, and here Niles was, doing the dishes, without her even so much as mentioning it to him. She kissed him for a long moment.

Niles enjoyed the moment; kissing Daphne could never become routine. "I must admit, I rather enjoyed this experience. When I was married to Maris, of course, we had a full staff who did everything in the house. Most of the time, she didn't even want me around."

Daphne knew all too well how painful his first marriage had been. But she felt her heart break for him anyway. "I'm sorry."

"That was a lifetime ago, my love. Before you came into my world." He kissed her hand. "Every day, I am so grateful to be sharing my life with you. I've never had someone in my life to share these experiences with. Even something as mundane as washing dishes becomes much more meaningful when you're doing it for a person you love."

Tears had formed in Daphne's eyes now. "Thank you," she whispered. "Now, why don't I take over here? You go call your brother. I'm sure he's anxious to hear from you." Frasier had left the day before to visit Boston so that he could see his son receive a special math award at his school. Though Niles did his best to act as if this change in his routine didn't matter, Daphne knew otherwise.

"Are you sure?" Niles asked. "I can finish these up if you'd like to relax. I'm sure you could use a break after dealing with Dad!" Niles grinned, knowing how his father had likely given her a hard time.

"Well, your father's certainly not the easiest patient I've ever worked with, but I can handle him. It also helps knowing that I can come home to such a wonderful husband." She kissed him again, still unable to believe this was happening. Niles continued to look at her uncertainly. "GO," she firmly told him.

"All right, my love. I'm so proud of my nephew for winning this award, but I must say, I miss my daily coffees with Frasier."

Daphne smiled sympathetically. "I know I'm not as smart or sophisticated as your brother, but I believe I could work a cup of coffee into me schedule tomorrow."

"It's a date," Niles replied. "You may come from a different background than Frasier and I do, but you are just as elegant and refined as anyone else."

"Well, thank you. I don't think I can ever say that enough, after what I've seen here."

"This is all the thanks I need," Niles replied, placing a hand on her stomach. "I'll give Frasier your love." He kissed her once more before finally leaving the room.

Daphne turned to the sink full of dishes. Normally, she would be reluctant to begin the task, recalling the many hours she'd spent doing the very same thing when she'd worked for Frasier. But right now, Daphne was grateful for so many things in her life: a husband who cared enough about her and their soon-to-be child to do all he could to help take care of her, and for the job she had taking care of Martin, because it allowed her plenty of free time to do as she pleased. But, most of all, she was grateful for the fact that, once upon a time, fate led her to the door of apartment 1901 of Elliot Bay Towers. She hadn't known it then, but that day brought her to this, her happy ending.

**The End**


End file.
